


【all珍妮】Medusa

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, 多p预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: cp乱炖，cp洁慎入
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

听说张家给h市最好的崇华高中捐了一栋豪华宿舍楼，为了庆祝张家大小姐转来崇华高中。

这天正开学，校门口聚了不少人，想看看这位从天子脚下北京搬来的贵族小姐是何许人也？

贵族小姐却自己骑着辆自行车从崇华高中的后门进来了。

却正好撞上了同样从后门溜进来的洪佩雲。

没想到今天运气不错，刚回校就遇到个漂亮妹妹。

“哟，小妞，留个微信？”洪珮雲吹了下口哨。

宽大的校服被她穿出了流里流气的味道，虽然面相白净但那一股专属的Alpha霸道气质一点也不少。

“洪珮雲，你敢碰这个妹妹，在崇华我让你混不下去！”

孙珍妮还没开口，另一道清冷的声音从一旁响起，声音不大，却足够骇人。

顶着新晋学生会主席以及中考状元名号的姜杉拿着今日的讲稿款款走来，冷艳中竟意外的带着可爱，站在了她两的中间。

“洪珮雲是出了名的沾花惹草，像你这样的乖乖女以后离她远点。”

姜杉一本正经地提醒着孙珍妮，但突然清甜的奶香味钻入她的鼻中，她顿了顿，只觉得有一股热流往上涌，面前这个小Omega湿漉漉的小眼神让她一怔。

她皱了皱眉，觉得自己有些失态。

“别想了，你追不到的！”洪珮雲笑了一下看向孙珍妮，“考虑下我？宝贝？”

可惜孙珍妮的心思全放在姜杉身上，根本就没有理会她。

“哼！”洪佩雲讨了个无趣，觉得有些不爽，这姓姜的老是坏她好事。

明明就是个衣冠禽兽，还爱装，可惜Omega们就是吃她这一套。

“？”一块纸团扔到了洪珮云的头上，孙珍妮看着她勃然大怒：“艹，袁一琦你给我等着！”

来人一头利落的银色长发，从墙上翻了下来，戏谑地看着她们。

又是个不遵守校规的人呢，似乎很可口，孙珍妮舔了舔唇，找到了下一只猎物。

“要升旗了，快走吧。”手搭在洪佩雲的肩上，催促着她别浪费时间了，不过走之前袁一琦却是别有深意地看了一眼孙珍妮。

......

作为学生会主席，姜杉自然是要开学致词的，外面的学生们正在集结，她看了下手表，琢磨着等那些领导讲完话轮到她还要一段时间，现在正好整理一下资料。

不过那诱人的奶香又爬上了鼻尖。

Omega甜美的信息素浓腻的不可思议，就像是...发情期？

她反身一把抓住正站她身后的新生，却深陷进了孙珍妮幽深的眸子中。

“你叫孙珍妮对吧？你身上好香。”姜杉咽了一口口水。

“那姜杉哥哥喜欢吗，还能...更香的呢...”明目张胆的勾引，那张中外混血的脸庞上正盛发着春意，魅人的碧眼好像有俘获人心的魔力，但姜杉却本能地觉得危险。

这人像是吐着蛇信子的美杜莎，明明知道危险但她的美丽的却让人无法拒绝。

反身将人按在桌子上，也不管那散落一地的纸张，姜杉半垂着眼眸，目光中带着一丝凶狠，“你是在勾引我吗？孙珍妮。”

果然温润的外表只是伪装，无害的羊皮下是一只凶恶的狼。

“你在说什么呢...”

Alpha的气息变得狂躁，孙珍妮伸手一把握住这人校裤下拱起的一团，明显感到眼前这人一阵颤栗。

衣服被粗暴地扒开，那人脱下裤子就直直地抵在她的私处，隔着一层布料她都能感受到那灼人的热意。

姜杉从来都没想过自己会这么失控，但是这个小Omega身上好像有一种奇异的吸引力，说实话，当她第一眼看到孙珍妮时，就开始萌发出旖旎的想法，想要把她按在身下，想要操她...

她这么想，也这么做了。

低头吻上那饱满的红唇，孙珍妮很配合地张开嘴放她进入，任由她在自己的口中肆意撒野，勾起她的小舌缠绵在一起，吮吸得她舌根发麻。

“嗯唔...”

娇嫩的乳房被握入手中，得不到那人一丝得怜惜，被随意地揉捏玩弄，前端得樱红却兴奋地挺立起来，从指缝中挤出，却又被食指与拇指顺势夹住揉捏，拉扯，很疼，但却像是火上浇油，浓烈地欲火彻底燃烧起来。

她低声呻吟着，被吻得头晕目眩，身体却愈发地敏感起来，想要更多得抚慰，后颈的腺体红肿地像是熟透的果实，渗出浓腻香甜的气味，勾走了姜杉最后一丝理智。

“啊...大小姐吗...明明就是个骚货...能对着第一次见面的Alpha发情...”

手指灵活地撩开内裤的缝隙钻了进去，入手是一片潮湿，轻轻撩拨几下，泄出的爱液便湿了她一手，“啊...快...快进来...姜杉哥哥...”

顺从她的心意，修长的手指轻易地滑了进去，受到了花穴的热情欢迎，甬道一吸一缩地噬咬着她的皮肤，催促着她进一步动作。

“已经这么湿了啊...你是不是刚看到我的时候就已经湿了？”

手指进出的频率太快以至于穴口根本跟不上吞咽的速度，嫩肉被肏的外翻，每一次抽出都能带出大片的淫液，孙珍妮也丝毫不掩饰自己，整个小小的房间里都回荡着Omega销魂的浪叫声。

“呜...姜杉哥哥慢一点...人家...人家又要去了...啊...”

“叫这么大声，你是怕外面的人听不见吗？”

下身已经胀的快要爆炸，退出沾满水渍的手指，挺腰就把蓄势待发的巨兽往里送，“啊啊啊好大...姜杉哥哥慢一点唔...”

“唔...好棒...”湿滑紧致地触感包裹着腺体，随着尾椎传递上来的快感爽得她头皮发麻，指腹紧扣住孙珍妮的细腰便狠狠顶入到底，褶皱被撑开碾平，巨兽一路咆哮着撞到了宫口，像是要将其撞开。

“姜杉哥哥好厉害...嗯...顶的好深...好舒服...”

性欲高涨的Alpha受到了鼓舞，就连腺体都大了一圈，软肉被撑到最开，紧紧咬含着侵入的腺体，弓起的小腹上隐隐能看到对方的形状。

她紧紧抱着姜杉，喷出的热气全打在对方脖颈间，看着那白皙的皮肤被染红了一大片，想要咬上去，却又被一只手挡住。

“别闹。”

那人突然退出她的身体，穴口翕动着微张开小口有些不满对方的离去，还未得到满足的小穴更是又酥又痒。

但身子却被人翻了过来，后方的热源再度靠近，“抬头，看清楚我是怎么操你的。”孙珍妮抬头，便看到了监控的画面。

原来她们的头顶有一个摄像头。

她看见那人扶着那傲人的凶器，直直地顶开肉瓣然后没入了她的身体里，随之而来的是难以言喻的满足感，明明与全校师生就只有一墙之隔，但这却令她兴奋不已。

随后那人便扣住她的臀部开始摆动起腰部，如热浪一般的快感一层一层地冲上来，几乎要将她淹没，她不断扭挺着腰肢迎合着对方的动作，响亮的水声随着每一次抽插都愈发地清晰，娇小的嫩穴一张一合地适应着对方过大的性器，不断分泌出淫液，很快两人的交合处便湿的一塌糊涂。

“在新的学期，我们要...”

外面是庄正严肃的开学致辞，一墙之隔却是羞人的春色。

水迹在资料上晕开，公式化的字体变得模糊，但此刻也没有人在乎。

粗壮的腺体在甬道里进进出出，一次又一次狠狠撞上花心，愉悦的快感传到四肢百骸，她的身体几乎在不停地打颤，如果不是姜杉扶着她早就趴了下去。

对方像一个不知疲倦的机器，抽插的速度一点也没有慢下来，穴口紧绷着，甬道被撑的发胀，宫口被一点点艹开，Omega的信息素浓郁地快要形成实质，几乎要溺死姜杉。

“啊...宝贝...你太棒了...好紧...哈...喜欢我这么插你吗？”在那白皙的肩头留下一道又一道红痕，同时慢慢靠近那黑发间溢出香气的源头，Alpha的占有欲让她控制不住地咬开那块红肉，注入自己的信息素。

“唔...喜欢...姜杉哥哥...！”随着一声短暂而急促的高吟，Omega的宫口已经被彻底操开，冠头深深地顶入其中，累积的快感骤然爆发，她忍不住昂起雪白的脖颈，小腹微缩，一股汹涌的热流滑过内里，很快便感觉到卡在里面的腺体抖了抖，微凉的液体不一会就灌满了宫腔，随着喷出的爱液溢出穴口，顺着腿根缓缓流下。

两道沉重的低喘回响在室内，Alpha与Omega的信息素交杂在一起，充满了旖旎的味道，姜杉恋恋不舍地从那天堂般的小穴中退出，虽然她还想继续，但是时间不允许了。

孙珍妮失去焦距的眼眸终于慢慢凝结，她从屏幕里看到了姜杉在退出自己身体时的“盛况”，她真是想要继续缠着姜杉再来一发呢...

“宝贝，不能再继续了，升旗了。”姜杉意犹未尽，但还是贴心整理好孙珍妮的衣服，擦干净了流出的液体，悄悄将她送回了班级，这才走上了演讲台。

“今天我们站在新学期的起点，展望，或是期盼着...”

姜杉的声音从高处传来，她舔了一下手指，碰触过孙珍妮最深处的手指，装模作样将演讲稿翻页，其实上面的字早就花掉了...

一股热流和空虚的感觉从孙珍妮的小腹蔓延，她的姜杉，技术真是好到不行。

孙珍妮的腿肚子还是软的，小腿处肉色丝袜流着水渍，这让站在她后面眼尖的袁一琦暗自揣摩起来，小小的鼻尖微微耸动，看向孙珍妮的眸子里带上了一丝不明的意味。

......

TBC


	2. Medusa（2）

呐，好像有点无聊呢。

孙珍妮百无聊耐地坐在花坛边缘，碧色的眼睛打量着操场上的男男女女。

哼，都没有她的姜杉好看。

明明才几个小时没见，怎么就这么想她呢？孙珍妮舔了舔唇，觉得小腹有一阵热流流过。怎么光是想想她就要湿了...

“妹妹，上课有什么好玩的？跟我去玩吧”头上突然投来一片阴影，孙珍妮抬眼便看到了一个“熟悉”的人。

洪珮云脸上挂着邪邪的笑，慢慢凑近孙珍妮的耳边，“你看看你眼角的春意，被姜杉艹了？论技术我比她只好不差。”

“哦，是吗？”

洪珮云觉得自己受到了挑衅，她试着搂上了孙珍妮的腰，发现对方并没有什么反抗，心下了然。

“跟哥哥玩，保你满意。”

舞蹈社团的排练室钥匙在洪珮云的手中，她打开了门，反锁，拉上窗帘，开灯，墙上是一整面的大镜子，洪珮云将孙珍妮按在室内的课桌上。

“你看看你这副骚样，你知道现在年级有多少Alpha想上你吗？”洪珮云捏住她的下颚，甜甜的奶香味熏得她发浑，低头轻啄那饱满的嘴唇，随后重重地印了上去，下巴上的手微微用力逼迫她张开嘴放自己进去。

“好香...那姓姜的上了你竟然没标记你？她脑子没被驴踢了吧？”

“哈呜...你...不准...这么说她...”

“看来你很喜欢姜杉嘛，那你怎么还能在我这儿发情呢？妈的...真该让她...”

洪珮云还想说什么，但孙珍妮已经主动缠了上来，灵活的小舌头主动邀请她一起共舞，微微颤动的长睫毛一下一下像是蝴蝶一般扇在她心头，让人心痒不已。

她暗骂一声妖精，重新掌握回了主动权。

空出的一只手撩起孙珍妮的运动短裙，入手便是一片潮湿，“你没穿内裤？”

“嗯呜...”Omega眼中盛满了情欲，灼热的目光直勾勾地盯着洪珮云，眉目之间都是撩人的魅意，甚至不需要多余的动作，只要稍看两眼便能勾起Alpha的欲望。

手指迫不及待地挤入那片潮湿花园中，故意用带着薄茧的虎口去摩擦那小豆尖，身下的人颤栗的厉害，那双好看的小手死死地抓着她的衣服，两条腿盘了上来，夹住了她的腰。

“你可真是心急啊...”洪珮云咽了咽唾沫，修长的手指挤开那两块花瓣，滑进了渗水的花穴中，软肉一吸一合，像是贪吃的小嘴噬咬着来者。

真是紧啊...

手指恶劣地在内里弯了弯，在细嫩的软肉的剐蹭，引得孙珍妮一声惊呼。

“呜...不要...好难受...”不得不说洪珮云不愧是撩妹好手，光是这手法就让孙珍妮去了一次又一次。

几声长吟后，她已经软成一滩水，任由洪珮云在她身上随意折腾。

也许是出于Alpha那糟糕的占有欲，洪珮云把孙珍妮身上原有的红痕反复舔舐，甚至用牙齿去厮磨，有好几处肌肤都被擦破了皮，出了血。

跟姜杉比起来，洪珮云更显得粗暴，撤出手指的一瞬间，取而代之的粗壮的硬物，带着不可阻挡的气势一冲到底，没有丝毫的停顿，那人便扣住她的肩膀动起了腰了，清脆的拍击声混着黏靡的水声回荡在舞蹈室里，镜子里倒映出两人涨红的脸，Omega放荡的娇喘与Alpha沉重地吐气声被不收音的墙壁反弹回来，落在两人耳中无疑成了一记烈性催情剂。

“咔擦咔擦...”

“卧槽袁一琦你他妈拍什么！”

洪珮云佯怒，看向袁一琦的眼神充满了警惕，摆明了叫她快滚。

“哎呀呀，你怎么能吃独食呢？”

袁一琦晃了晃手里的摄像机，笑得阳光明媚，“你想想要是姜杉看了得气成啥样？”

而且...她细细嗅了一下，发现Omega甜腻的信息素里已经没有其它Alpha讨厌的味道了，她眯了眯眼，尽管孙珍妮在别人的身下呻吟，却丝毫不影响她的“食欲”。

说实话，同为转学生，她对这个同样是新来的转学生可是充满了兴趣呢，她之前在京城的时候完全没听说过姐姐家有个叫孙珍妮的人物啊。

是上午那个不良？孙珍妮定睛看了眼袁一琦，刚好对上她探究的眼神。

袁一琦扯了扯领带，将相机放置在一旁，对孙珍妮绽放了一个灿烂的笑容，“要试试吗？”

她走上前去，洪珮云冷哼了一声，算是默认了。

“好香啊...”她仔细嗅了嗅，却发现上午的味道已经闻不到了，只有纯净的奶香味，心下了然。

她低头去咬住孙珍妮后颈的腺体，虎牙磨开一道小口，少量的信息素沁入其中，那奶香味瞬间就浓得齁人，袁一琦痴迷的深吸了一口气，贪婪地去不断反复舔舐噬咬那红肿的腺体，一双手探进对方宽松的校服中，隔着薄薄的内衣握住了那两团小巧的白兔，按着自己的心意随意玩弄。

“呜...慢...哈...我不行了...啊呜...”

多重的刺激让她全身都在发抖，汇聚起来的快感几乎击溃了孙珍妮的理智，她的手死死地抓着袁一琦的手臂，夹着洪珮云的一双腿愈发地用力，她情不自禁弓起了腰腹，在对方野蛮的冲撞中又一次颤巍巍地迎来了高潮。

“呜呜呜...我真的...要不行了...”

Omega的宫口因为受孕的本能已经张开，洪珮云也毫不客气地顶了进去，指腹卡住对方的腰肢，在成结的同时尽情释放了自己。

“怎么能现在就不行了呢？”袁一琦嗤笑一声，默契地在洪珮云退出的那一刻顶了上去。

刚刚高潮过的小穴还敏感无比，光是腺体的插入就让孙珍妮差点又高潮了，下身如触电般抽搐着，还没有缓过劲来，便突然觉得一阵失重，她被袁一琦抱起来了。

坠落的感觉让她下意识搂紧了袁一琦，可是身体却因为重力下滑，体内的腺体似乎顶进了一个前所未有的深度，顿时两个人都吸了口气。

袁一琦抓着孙珍妮的腰好让她抬起来一点，嘴里却在骂骂咧咧，“骚货，你可真能吃。”

她把人翻了过来，女孩光滑洁白的脊背就像精心雕刻的山水，还处于未被人开垦的状态，袁一琦自然不客气，俯身在凸出的肩胛骨上留下一个牙印。

“老实回答，多少人操过你？”

“呜呜...没...”Omega摇了摇头，嘴里含糊不清地发出了几声哭音，并没有回答她的问题。

“不说？”Alpha看起来没有一点的怜悯之心，她五指插入那团秀丽的金发中，微微使劲，顿时头皮拉扯的疼痛让孙珍妮又呜咽了几声，但体内的腺体又适时地冲撞起来，密密麻麻的快感又让她忘记了疼痛。

“姜杉，洪珮雲，现在还有我，那以前呢？”袁一琦没有放过她的意思，“我都不知道你是我姐和姐夫收养的孩子。”说到这儿袁一琦停顿了一下，总觉得哪里不对，“她们怎么会养出你这样的...呵！”

“你话可真多。”洪珮雲耸了耸肩，对袁一琦说的话并不太感兴趣，比起八卦，现在她更想做的是把面前这个Omega吃干抹净。

年轻Alpha的精力旺盛，不过一会又重新支棱了起来，她拍了拍孙珍妮的脸，“张嘴。”人还晕乎乎的Omega听话的张开了嘴，随即嘴里便被塞进来一团炙热的硬物，些许苦涩的腥味让她睁大了眼睛，想要吐出这对她而言有些过大了的腺体，但Alpha自然不会给她机会，Omega温热的口腔带给了她不一样的体验，洪珮雲呼出一口热气，开始往更深处挺去，尽管孙珍妮表现的很抗拒，可现在可由不得她。

下午的时间很长，这两人显然不是第一次一起干这种事情了，两个Alpha默契的配合干的Omega丢盔卸甲，从一开始还能反抗到最后连喊叫的力气都没了，排练室地上黏靡的水迹昭示着这一下午的疯狂，在Alpha最后一次射出时孙珍妮已经快累的睁不开眼了。

“别睡过去了，放学了。”洪珮雲拍了拍孙珍妮，替她整理好了校服，动作温柔地不像是刚刚那个咬着她肩膀粗暴的抽送的Alpha。

袁一琦打开窗户，好让满屋子的奶香味散去一点，她检查了一下相机，发现竟然还有点。拿出手机，上面一连窜来自姜杉的未接来电让她笑了笑，随手拍了张孙珍妮的照片就给对方发了过去。

“要我送你回去吗？”看着坐在板凳上的孙珍妮，袁一琦可不觉得她还有力气走回去，而且...这一身的信息素...她怕是想走也走不回去。

“阿爸今天会来接我...”

“好吧。”袁一琦突然想起了什么，“孙珍妮，不准勾引我姐夫。”

“哦。”


End file.
